<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Smile In Danger by Kasu_Kitty (KasuKitty), KasuKitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377779">A Smile In Danger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasuKitty/pseuds/Kasu_Kitty'>Kasu_Kitty (KasuKitty)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasuKitty/pseuds/KasuKitty'>KasuKitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chronic Illness, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:15:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasuKitty/pseuds/Kasu_Kitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasuKitty/pseuds/KasuKitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long rehersal with the rest of Hello Happy World, Kokoro gets sick... real sick.. Why has Kokoro always been so happy? Why was her life goal to make others happy? What’s her story? What happened to Kokoro?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaochisa - Relationship, Kasuari, Kokomisa, Misakoko - Relationship, chisakao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. All So Sudden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi there! This is @fullcomboisnoteasy on Instagram, so you may know me from there! This is my first fanfiction, and constructive criticism is appreciated throughout the story!<br/>•<br/>Another note: this fic is not meant to glorify chronic illness. If it comes across badly I apologize, but that was never our intention</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello, Happy World! was rehearsing at the CiRCLE studio. They were performing their last song of the day, Egao no Orchestra (Orchestra of Smiles) and as Kokoro sung the line, “Bokura de tsukuri da-“ her singing was interrupted by a cough, followed by blood.</p><p>“KOKORO!”</p><p>Misaki, dressed as Michelle, came to her aid. “Hold on, I’ll go get the Suits!” “I got it, Misaki-Chan!” Kanon said, and rushed out of the studio to get the Suits. Hagumi rushed out to tell Marina what’s going on, while Kaoru just stood there, not knowing what to do. She went over to Kokoro and asked her what’s going on. </p><p>Just then, the Suits arrived, and they, along with Misaki, carried Kokoro into a limousine with the rest of Harohapi and they went to the Tsurumaki mansion, where Kokoro was taken care of.</p><p> </p><p>After a while of Kaoru pacing around the meeting room, Hagumi telling everyone what’s going on through text, Kanon quietly fueeing in the corner, and Misaki crying in the bathroom, praying for Kokoro’s recovery, the Suits told the girls that Kokoro is alright and that people can see her. Kanon went to get Misaki and bring her to the others, and they all go to see Kokoro, but someone hears a knock on the front door.</p><p>Hagumi offered to get it, noticing that Kasumi and the rest of Poppin’Party had arrived to see Kokoro. </p><p>“Hagu! Is Kokoron okay?” “The Suits said she’s fine now, but I think you should wait here for now. Wait, I’ll show you to the meeting room!” As Hagumi showed Kasumi and the others the way to the meeting room, Kaoru, Kanon, and Misaki made their way up to Kokoro’s bedroom. </p><p>And there Kokoro was, in her bed, hooked up to an IV. “Fuee! K-Kokoro-Chan, what happened to you?” “I’m fine, Kanon! After all, I’m still smiling!” Kokoro showed them a big, bright smile, despite the current situation. Hagumi rushed into the room. “Sorry I’m late! Kyaa! Kokoron, what’d they do to you?!” “I’m fine, Hagumi! The Suits are taking great care of me!” “Yeah, about that,” Misaki cut in, “what happened to you in the first place?”</p><p>“I guess I should explain to you guys what’s going on...” Kokoro’s smile faded, something very rare for the girl. “I have a chronic illness that causes me to cough up blood every once in a while. I’ve been trying to hide it from you guys so you wouldn’t worry and keep smiling. But I guess that failed.” Kaoru went over to her and put her hand on Kokoro’s shoulder. “It’s alright, Kokoro. At least we know you’re alright.” “Thank goodness.” Kanon commented, glad her friend was okay. </p><p>“But there’s one thing I’m wondering: Why is Misaki here and not Michelle? Michelle was here earlier, so where is she?”</p><p>Misaki sighed. “I’ve tried to tell you this before, but you haven’t listened. You know how Marie Andromeda is Hagumi?” Kokoro nodded. </p><p>“Well, I’m Michelle. I’m the one inside the suit.” </p><p>Kokoro thought about it for a moment and then realized. “That’s true! So Michelle is here!” Kokoro’s smile warmed up Misaki’s heart, almost causing her to shed a tear. </p><p>“Yep. Michelle is here.”</p><p>The doorbell rang again, and Kasumi could be heard saying, “I’ll get it!” The girls turned back to Kokoro. </p><p>“Anyway, Michelle and I are one and the same.” “Well, if I’m gonna say one thing, it’s that you’re an amazing DJ, Misaki.” That caused Misaki to shed a tear. “Thank you, Kokoro.” “Fuee! Misaki-Chan, are you alright?” “Y-Yeah. Just happy.”</p><p> </p><p>Someone knocked on Kokoro’s door. “Am I interrupting something?”</p><p>The voice sounded like it belonged to someone familiar: Ran Mitake. “I have something for Kokoro if I can come in. If not, I’ll come back later.” “You’re fine, Ran! Come on in!” Ran came in and set a pot of flowers down on a table beside Kokoro. “Are those flowers for me?” Ran nodded. “Thank you, Ran!” “You’re welcome, Kokoro.” </p><p>“Oh, by the way, who else is here?” “The rest of Afterglow came with me. Apparently Kasumi and the rest of Poppin’Party are here as well.” “That’s great! More smiles!” Ran smiled and left the room, happy to know that Kokoro was alright.</p><p>Ran went back to the meeting room just to see Himari and Kasumi sharing their catchphrases. “Hey, hey, hoh~!” “Popipa! Pipopa! Popipapopipopa!” Ran chimed in with, “Same as always.” “Ran-Chan, you’re back!” Himari said, glad to see her friend back with them.</p><p>Saya and Tsugumi we’re discussing a collaboration between their shops to give something to Kokoro. “Maybe we could bake a cake together!” Tsugumi suggested as Moca chimed in, “You guys talking about buns?” “Yeah, actually. We were discussing a collaboration between my bakery and Hazawa Coffee.”</p><p>The Suits entered the room. “May we get you girls anything while you wait?” The girls were starting to get hungry, and the Suits accommodated to their needs while they waited.</p><p>Back in Kokoro’s room, she was telling the rest of Harohapi how she was able to hide her illness. From taking off days to staying in the bathroom for a while, she wished to keep her condition from them for as long as she could. Misaki commented, “I’m kinda glad it got out, actually.” The others looked at her.</p><p>“Think about it. If Kokoro had waited longer and shown it later, we probably would’ve been more worried.” “Ah, yes, that is fleetingly true.” “So what you’re saying is that it’s good that we found it out early so that we’d have more time to spend with her?” “Right, Kanon-San.”</p><p>“I agree with you all. I was planning to tell you soon, anyway, but I guess it just slipped out.” “But at least we know you’re getting better, right, Kokoron?” Kokoro laughed a little. “Right, Hagumi.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shattered Smiles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After hearing the news about Kokoro’s illness, each of the HHW members struggles to cope with the news. In their tears, each of them find comfort and confide in someone special.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night, after everyone had visited Kokoro, Kaoru went back to her house and texted someone, asking them to come over. A few minutes later, the person in question knocked on the front door. Kaoru, already in her pajamas, answered the door. “Hello, Chisato. You may come in.” </p><p>Kaoru moved to the side, letting Chisato into her house. “Would you like me to prepare some tea?” “No, thanks.” The two of them sat down on the couch. “So, Kaoru, what did you want to talk to me about?” “It...it’s about Kokoro...” Chisato knew about what Kaoru was talking about, thanks to a text from Hagumi that afternoon. </p><p>“How is she?” “She’s alright for the moment, but she’s taking a couple of days off from school.” “That sounds fair. The rest of Pastel*Palettes and I are going to see her tomorrow after school.” Kaoru nodded, almost breaking her composure. “Is something wrong?” “Wha...n-no, Chisato, I’m alright.” </p><p>“Are you sure, Kao-Chan?”</p><p>The words caught Kaoru off-guard. She hadn’t heard Chisato call her that name in a long time. “Y-Yeah...I’m fine, Chii-Chan.” Chisato smiled, glad that Kaoru remembered her old nickname. “I know this is hard for you, Kao-Chan, but I know you can get past this. Kokoro’s a strong girl; she’ll be able to pull through. I need you to do the same.” Kaoru smiled softly. “Alright, Chii-Chan.”</p><p>The next day after school, Hagumi went to practice with her softball team, but someone could notice that something was up. During a break, Akari went up to Hagumi and asked, “Hagumi-Chan, are you okay?” “Yeah. Just a little worn out, Akari.” “Really? You don’t look worn out.” </p><p>Then, Hagumi did what she could never see herself doing: she faked a smile and said, “I’m fine.”</p><p>Akari could tell something was off, but she didn’t know what, so she just left the situation alone for now. Just then, Hagumi got a text from Aya. It was a selfie of her, Kokoro, and the rest of Pastel*Palettes. Feeling like she was about to cry, Hagumi ran off to the bathroom.</p><p>When she got there, Hagumi locked herself in one of the stalls and burst into tears. She hated seeing her friend like this and wished there was something she could do to help. But nothing could be done. Hagumi felt helpless. But then she could hear her friend, saying, “Hagumi-Chan? Where are you?” She calmed down a bit and said, “I-In here, Akari.”</p><p>She opened the stall door, showing that she had been crying. “Hey...” Akari quickly went to hug the team captain. The girls hugged for a couple minutes, with Hagumi starting to cry again. “Thank you, Akari.”<br/>
“For what?” “For being there for me.” “You’re welcome, Hagumi-Chan.”</p><p>Around that same time, Kanon was trying to find some place, but she ended up getting lost. “Fuee! How am I gonna get there if I’m already lost?” She then heard a voice say, “Kanon-Senpai!” Kasumi has come running her way, followed by a distressed Arisa. “Kasumi, slow down!” “Kasumi-Chan! Arisa-Chan!”</p><p>Kanon ran to the girls, meeting up with them. “Do you girls know how to get to Misaki’s house? She asked me to come over and she gave me the address, but I’m lost again!” Kanon gave them the address, and Arisa helped her with directions. “Thank you!” Kanon said as she left. “You’re welcome!” Kasumi and Arisa said back. “Now, to Ryuseido!” Kasumi said as she started running, dragging Arisa by the hand. “W-Wait! Kasumiiiii!”</p><p>Kanon soon reached the Okusawa residence and rang the doorbell. Misaki’s mom answered. “Can I help you?” “Yes, is this the Okusawa residence?” “Yes, why do you ask?” “Misaki asked for me to come over.” “You must be Kanon, then. Come on in.” Mrs. Okusawa greeted Kanon with a bright smile as she walked inside.</p><p>She was given directions to Misaki’s room, and she knocked on the door. “Misaki-Chan? It’s me, Kanon.” “The door’s unlocked.” Kanon heard Misaki, who sounded tired. Kanon opened the door, and saw Misaki laying in her bed, facing the wall. Kanon found a place to sit, and she looked at her friend. “Misaki-Chan, are you alright?” “What do you think, Kanon? Would you be okay if your best friend was essentially inthe hospital for a disease she hid from you?” </p><p>Kanon didn’t say anything, scared that she’d upset Misaki even more. Misaki turned around, showing her red, puffy eyes. “Misaki-Chan...how long have you been crying?” Her voice broke as she said, “I don’t know.”</p><p>Kanon went over to Misaki and hugged her. Misaki cried onto Kanon’s shoulder, depressed after finding out about Kokoro’s illness. “She’s gonna be alright, Misaki-Chan. What kind of situation could Kokoro Tsurumaki not get past?” “I dunno, a life-threatening one?! Kanon-San, I don’t know if you realize this, but Kokoro could be in critical condition from this thing she has!”</p><p>Kanon was at a loss for words. Life-threatening? Critical condition? Surely Kokoro could get past this...</p><p>...right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Emergency!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Misaki gets a terrifying call, the band rushes to the hospital, and hears news that leaves them in dread</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just then, Misaki got a phone call. “Hello?” A woman said, “Hi, is this Misaki Okusawa?” Hesitantly, Misaki said, “Yes, what do you need?” “We have a patient here who says she’s part of a band and you’re also part of said band. She also said for me to call Kanon Matsubara, Hagumi Kitazawa, and Kaoru Seta.” “Wait, are you talking about Kokoro?!” Misaki analyzed the situation and came to a conclusion: Kokoro was in the hospital.</p><p>“Fuee! Misaki-Chan, what is it?” Kanon said, as the woman talking to Misaki said, “The patient’s name is Kokoro, yes.” “Shit...I’m with Kanon right now, and I’ll let the other two know. Is she open for visitation?” “Yes, that’s why I’m calling you.” “Alright, we’re on our way.” Misaki hung up. “Kokoro’s in the hospital.” “Fuee! We have to go see her!”</p><p>The girls quickly ran downstairs and Misaki told her mom what was happening. Mrs. Okusawa let them head out while Misaki called Hagumi, who was with Akari.<br/>“Hey, Mii-Kun!” “Hagumi! It’s an emergency! Kokoro’s in the hospital!” “WHAT?!” Akari said, “Hagumi-Chan, what’s wrong?” “I gotta go!” Hagumi ran out and said, “Everyone, practice is over for the day!” Hagumi started running to the hospital, still in her softball uniform.</p><p>Kaoru was at theater rehearsal when she, too, got a phone call. “Sorry. I will be right back.” She fleetingly got her phone and answered, noticing that Kanon was calling. “Kaoru-San, Kokoro’s in the hospital! We need you to meet us at Hanasakigawa Hospital!” Kaoru, surprised at the news, turned to her classmates. “I’m terribly sorry, but I must leave. There is an urgent matter I must attend to.” Maya said, “Alright! I hope everything goes well! Huhehe...” Kaoru ran off in search of the hospital.</p><p>The four of them met in the waiting room. “Alright, we’re all here. Hagumi, did you come from softball practice?” Misaki asked, and Hagumi replied with, “Yep!” Misaki went up to the front desk to ask where Kokoro’s room was. She was told the room number and how to get there, and she led the others to their destination. When they entered, they were surprised to see another group there: Roselia.</p><p>Misaki saw Yukina and wondered what they were doing there. Lisa saw them and went up to them, explaining what had happened. “We were visiting Kokoro at her mansion, and as she was telling us about something, she starting coughing up blood. It was really bad, and Sayo ended up calling the emergency number. She’s doing better now, but I can’t imagine how bad she feels.”</p><p>Sayo noticed the Hello, Happy World girls and asked Kokoro if she and the rest of Roselia should leave. Yukina noticed that it was time to start heading out anyway, and informed the other girls that they should head to CiRCLE for Roselia rehearsal. The girls said goodbye to Kokoro and left, letting the other Harohapi girls in.</p><p>Misaki and Hagumi immediately stood by Kokoro‘s hospital bed, while Kanon found a place to sit and Kaoru stood against wall. Misaki broke the awkward silence by asking, “So, Kokoro, how’ve you been?” “Not the best. Lisa told you guys what happened, right?” Kokoro replied, and Misaki nodded. She started to tear up a little, and Kokoro noticed. “Misaki...”</p><p>She held Misaki’s hand and said, “I’ll be okay. Like I said, still smiling!” Kokoro showed them a bright smile, taking away the looks of worry and doubt on the others’ faces and turning them into smiles as well. “Kokoro, if there’s anything that’s contagious in here, it’s your smile.” Misaki said, holding Kokoro’s hand. “Yay! I love seeing people smile! Especially if it’s caused by me!” Kokoro said, smiling like nothing had ever happened.</p><p>She added, “Speaking of causing smiles, I want to sing one of our songs right here, a capella!” “Which one?” Kanon asked, and Hagumi said, “I think it should be I Need You! We all sing in it, after all!” “I think that’s a great idea, Hagumi! Alright! Let’s sing!” Kokoro started with her lines, followed by Kanon, then with the Misaki and Hagumi duet, finished by Kaoru’s fleeting words. Then they came together for the chorus.</p><p>“Kizuna kirakira bokura wo tsunaide<br/>Chocho musubi de tondeku—!<br/>Mukau basho wa kitto Happy da ♪<br/>(Nippa nippai!) Egao no hanabira<br/>(Nippa nippai!) Sekai e maiagare!<br/>Happy lucky smile yay!”</p><p>They soon ended up finishing the song, congratulating themselves on a good vocal workout. Hagumi said, “I hope we get to do another concert sometime.” “Yeah, about that...” Kokoro’s smile faded, as did the others’ smiles. “I think our next concert will be our last.” “Huh? Why’s that, Kokoron?” “Well, you see, I got a diagnosis today. They said I have something called bronchiectasis. I don’t know if I’ve told you guys, but back when that coronavirus was an epidemic a couple years back, I ended up catching it with symptoms. They said that this thing I have was caused by that incident. And there’s another thing they told me.” Kaoru, Hagumi, Kanon, and Misaki listened closely to what Kokoro had to say.</p><p>“It’s gotten really bad. And because of that, I only have a month left to live.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Final Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After hearing how little time Kokoro has left, the band plans thier final concert. And Misaki makes some plans of her own.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“A month?!?!”</p><p>There was a collective yell from the others. One month left for Kokoro? They were all shocked from the news. One of them was already crying: Misaki. “Kokoro...why? Why did this have to happen?” Kokoro responded with a simple, “I don’t know. But the people here said they’re doing the best they can for me. At least that’s something to smile about, right?” Kokoro smiled again, trying to get Misaki to smile as well. The latter barely forced a smile and said, “Yep. That’s something.”</p><p>Just then, someone knocked on the door. “I’ll get it!” Hagumi said as she went to the door. There was a doctor there, saying that visiting hours were over. “Wait!” Misaki said. “We aren’t finished here yet. Please, just a few more minutes?” He denied their request and told them to go home, but Misaki wouldn’t give up yet.</p><p>“We’re trying to spend some time with our friend because she’s gonna be taken from us before we know it! We need to make the most of our time with her even if it means staying longer than what’s allowed. I don’t want my best friend taken from me without a chance to live her life to the fullest! And we want to spend this precious time she has left with her! So please! Let us stay!!”</p><p>Motivated by her desperate words, Kokoro’s doctor granted them 10 more minutes with her. The girls turned to Kokoro, who just smiled. “About this concert we spoke of earlier,” Kaoru said, “you said it’d be our last. You also stated that you only have one month left with us. This got me thinking of something: One concert with all of our songs, from Orchestra of Smiles to We Can ☆ Hooray Hooray. What do you think?”</p><p>Misaki was the first to comment. “I never took you as the planner type, Kaoru-San. But yeah, that sounds good.” Kanon added, “But wouldn’t it take a few hours, though? We have a lot of songs. And what about our costumes? Which ones will we wear?” “You have a point, Kano-Chan-Senpai. But let’s see what Kokoro thinks!” Hagumi said, prompting the others to turn to the band’s leader.</p><p>“I think it’s a great idea. Because it’s a lot, I’d say we have one or two intermissions, maybe with costume changes! But there’s one more thing I wanna add to the concert.” Kokoro said as looked at Misaki. “Will you join us this time?” “What do you mean? I’m in all of them as Michelle.” Kokoro laughed a little. “No, silly, as Misaki! We’ll have to ask the Suits to make you some costumes, but we want you to be a part of this!”</p><p>Misaki was a little surprised. “Sure, I guess...” “Yay! Thank you, Misaki!” Kokoro sat up and hugged Misaki, smiling adorably. Misaki hugged her back, warming the hearts of Kaoru, Hagumi, and Kanon.</p><p>The 10 minutes passed by quickly, and the girls had to leave. “Will you guys visit tomorrow?” “Of course we will! What friends would we be if we didn’t?” Hagumi said, with the others agreeing with her. They said their goodbyes, and then walked out of the hospital. They started walking home, but Misaki started to trail off. Worried, Kaoru followed her as Hagumi and Kanon went home.</p><p>Misaki, lost in her thoughts, wandered into a nearby park. Kaoru went up to her and tapped her on the shoulder, saying, “Misaki, are you alright?” Misaki jumped back a little, startled. “Kaoru-San! Sorry, I didn’t realize you were there.” “It’s alright, my little kitten. What were you doing out here so late?” Misaki shrugged. “I dunno. Wandering around, I guess. What about you?” “I wanted to make sure you’re alright. Is anything wrong?”</p><p>Lying, Misaki shook her head and said, “No. I’m fine.” Kaoru could tell she was lying and asked, “Are you sure?” That caught Misaki’s attention. “Yeah. I’m sure. Why do you ask?” Kaoru sat down on a bench, prompting Misaki to sit beside her. “I had a talk with Chii-ch...Chisato last night about the situation. She was able to console me a little. I’m glad to be a person like that to you.”</p><p>“Speaking of, how are you and Chisato, anyway?” Misaki asked, and Kaoru answered, “We’re doing just fine.” “Good, because I need some relationship advice.” “Oh? Are you in a relationship?” “Not yet. See, there’s this one girl I like, but I don’t know how to ask her out.” Kaoru already got an idea of who Misaki was talking about. “Is it Kokoro?” Misaki looked at her, surprised. “How did you know?” “I had a feeling you had a crush on her since she fell ill during rehearsal. I had a little chat with Kanon while you and Kokoro were talking, and she said that when she went to see you earlier today, you were crying about Kokoro’s situation. Your words of defiance against that doctor also convinced me.”</p><p>Misaki was a little shocked. Kaoru continued with, “I would suggest you go alone to visit her tomorrow, if she’s still there. What are her favorite kind of flowers?” Misaki shrugged, and Kaoru added, “I’d get yellow ones. That seems to be her favorite color.” </p><p>Kaoru then got a text. “Alas, I must go. This conversation was truly fleeting.” “Yeah. And Kaoru?” Kaoru turned to Misaki. “Thank you. For everything.” Kaoru let out a warm smile. “You’re welcome, Misaki.” The girls wrapped into an embrace, with Kaoru and Misaki both shedding a tear. They let go as they parted ways, heading home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Visit Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While the other members are busy- Misaki visits Kokoro by herself. While there, Misaki finally opens up</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taking Kaoru’s advice, Misaki visited Mitake School of Flowers for help on flower arranging that afternoon. She knocked on the door, to which Ran’s dad answered, “Hello, miss. What may I help you with?” “Hi, is Ran here?” Mr. Mitake shook his head. “She’s at band rehearsal right now. Do you want me to leave a message for her?” He asked, to which Misaki replied, “No, thanks. Actually, I think you’re the expert here. I need help arranging a bouquet for a friend.” “Alright.” </p><p>They got to work, but when they were in the middle of it, Ran came home with the band. “Misaki! Wasn’t expecting to see you here.” “Hey, Mitake-San.” “Arranging a bouquet for Kokoro?” Misaki nodded, and Ran walked in. “Oh, Misaki-Chan!” Tsugu said. “I have something for Kokoro at the shop if you wanna stop by.” “Thanks, Hazawa-San.”</p><p>After Ran, her dad, and Misaki finished the Bouquet for Kokoro, Misaki made her way to Hazawa Coffee to see Tsugumi. She was greeted by Eve, who had a shift that day. “Hello, Misaki-San! How many in your party today?” “Well, I have a bit of time to kill. Party of one.” “Alright! Right this way!” Eve led Misaki to a table and set down a menu. “I’ll be back in a few minutes!” “Thanks, Wakamiya-San.” Eve then walked off, telling Tsugumi that Misaki had arrived.</p><p>Tsugumi then walked over to Misaki’s table. “Hi, Misaki-Chan!” “Hey, Hazawa-San. You said you had something for Kokoro here, so I thought I’d drop by and pick it up.” “That’s right! I’ll go get it!” Tsugumi said, getting up. “No, you don’t have to right now. Wakamiya-San already got me a table, so might as well stay for a bit. Visiting hours don’t start for another hour anyway.” Misaki said. “Which hospital is she staying at?” Tsugumi asked, to which Misaki replied, “Hanasakigawa.” “I’ve been there before. I’m sure she’s in good hands.”</p><p>Tsugumi started walking off, but Misaki stopped her. “Wait you’ve been there before? You seem like a person that’s always in good health.” Misaki said, and Tsugumi sat back down. “It was last year during school. I was dealing with a lot of stress, and passed out during a student council meeting. Luckily, the other members  of Afterglow were by my side. Kind of like you, Kaoru, Hagumi, and Kanon are there for Kokoro. Speaking of, are they visiting today as well?” Misaki shook her head. “Nope. Just me. Kaoru-San has theater club, and Hagumi and Kanon are taking the afternoon off to think about everything.” “That’s understandable.” Tsugumi said as Eve came back.</p><p>“What can I get for you, Misaki-San?” Eve asked, to which Misaki replied, “I think I’ll take an espresso.” “Alright!” “I’ll go get that for you. It was nice talking to you, though!” Tsugumi said. Eve turned around and noticed that 2 familiar people were waiting to be seated: Kaoru and Maya. “Maya-San! Kaoru-San! Nice to see you here!” Eve said. “Should I sit you guys with Misaki-San?” “Misaki’s here? Ahh, a fleeting coincidence.” Kaoru said, and Maya added, “You should go ask her first.” “Alright!” Eve told Misaki about her friends’ arrival, and asked if they could sit with her. Misaki said yes, and went to lead the Theater Club members to their table.</p><p>As Kaoru sat down, she said, “What brings you here on this fine day, Misaki?” “I’m gonna visit Kokoro later today, and Tsugumi said she had a cake for her, so I thought I’d come get it. But visiting hours don’t start for a while, so Eve sat me down here. Plus, a little coffee doesn’t hurt.”  “Yeah, I agree. Kaoru-San’s been feeling a little down lately, so I thought I’d treat her to a coffee. We have a big play coming up as well, but we’ve been doing pretty well in terms of rehearsals, and a break’s always nice.” Maya said, and Kaoru replied, “I still can’t thank you enough, Maya. As dear as theater is to me, I was in need of a short break.” Misaki wanted to add how she sometimes got overheated in the Michelle suit, but knew that Kaoru didn’t know they were the same person.</p><p>After chatting with Kaoru and Maya for a bit, drinking her espresso, and getting the cake, Misaki first made her way to Tsurumaki mansion. She knew the hospital wouldn’t let her bring the cake in, so she left it with the Suits until Kokoro was released. Misaki gave herself a small pep talk on the way to the hospital, knowing she had the courage to do what she needed to do: confess her feelings for Kokoro.</p><p>Misaki went into the waiting room and waited for visiting hours to start. They soon did, and Misaki made her way to Kokoro’s room. Kokoro noticed the door opening and wondered who it was, and smiled when she saw Misaki. “Misaki!” “Hey, Kokoro.” Misaki found a chair and sat down by Kokoro’s bed, handing her the bouquet. “Aww, are these for me? Thank you, Misaki!” It was a magnolia bouquet, with purple, orange, blue, and pink flowers scattered amongst the magnolias, representing the rest of Hello, Happy World. “I don’t see a color for you, Misaki.” “It’s the pink ones. Mostly represents Michelle, but I don’t really know what color represents me.” “I think...navy blue suits you pretty well!” Misaki smiled.</p><p>“Hey, I have a question. Why did we just recently find out about this? You managed to hide this from us for so long, but you had that one slip-up at CiRCLE.” Kokoro’s smile slightly faded. “I skipped my meds that morning. I was doing so well, so I thought that I didn’t need it anymore. Turns out I was wrong. But I’m back on it now.” “And wouldn’t it affect your voice?” “Not as much as you’d think. I’m a little hoarse, but it should clear up enough for the concert.” Misaki nodded. “They said it was getting bad anyway. The whole thing’s incurable, but the meds help tame it. I started back up on it last night.” Kokoro stated. “That’s good. You know we all want what’s best for you, Kokoro.” Kokoro giggled a little bit. “And that what I like about the band! We make each other smile!”</p><p>Misaki took a deep breath. “Kokoro, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while now. I haven’t gotten the chance since before all this, you didn’t realize I was Michelle. The truth is...I like you. And I have ever since you comforted me before that concert at Hanasakigawa Smile Land. Again, I didn’t get the chance to tell you until now, and with everything going on, I was kinda scared to tell you. But I didn’t wanna bottle up these feelings forever. Kokoro, do you accept my confession?” Kokoro looked at Misaki for a moment, but then smiled softly and held her hand. “Yes. Yes, I do.” “Wait, really?” Misaki was a little shocked that Kokoro actually said yes. “Yes, really! I like you, too, Misaki!” </p><p>Misaki hugged Kokoro, who hugged her back. “Thank you, Kokoro.”</p><p>Kokoro was released from the hospital the next day, and she walked with Misaki back to Tsurumaki Mansion. “Welcome back, Kokoro.” One of the suits said, before leading the 2 of them to the kitchen, where the cake Tsugumi made was. It was beautifully decorated and frosted in the center was, “Get better soon, Kokoro!” in gold frosting. “You said this was from Tsugumi, right?” Kokoro asked, and Misaki nodded. “Let’s go say thank you!” Kokoro ran off, dragging Misaki with her. “K-Kokoro, shouldn’t we at least eat a bit of the cake first to tell her how it is?” Kokoro stopped in her tracks. “You’re right. Let’s go do that!” She seemed like nothing had ever happened. It looked like Kokoro was back to her regular, happy self. And that’s the kind Misaki liked most.</p><p>No, the kind she loved most.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Land of Smiles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The long-awaited final concert has arrived. Will the girls be able to venture through and stay strong?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took so long to complete! I forgot about this project entirely for a while! But I hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks after Misaki confessed her love for Kokoro, they met at Tsurumaki Mansion with Kaoru, Hagumi, and Kanon. Misaki stood in front of their board and spoke. “Alright, everyone, we have our set list, costumes, and location set. We’ve already taken care of tickets; the Suits reported to me earlier. They’re also delivering our costumes and instruments to the venue. They should be in the dressing room when we arrive. Anyone have any further questions before we head to the train?” The others shook their heads. “Great. Let’s go.” The girls left the mansion and headed to the train station. They got on their train, ready for that day’s concert.</p><p>“I can’t believe today’s already here.” Kanon said. “I mean, we only had a couple weeks to work on this, but we practiced more than normal and went through everything, so I think we’ll be fine.” “Of course we will, Kano-Chan-Senpai! Plus, we can rehearse a little more once we get there! The concert doesn’t start for another hour and a half, which gives us time to get there, rehearse, and get dressed before we make our way to the stage!” Hagumi said with a confident smile, and Misaki added, “Hagumi’s right. We have a full hour of free time before we gotta change and whatnot. I think we’ll be okay.” Kanon nodded and smiled. “What about you, Kokoro-Chan?” “I’m really excited for this! I’m sure it’ll make lots of people smile! Except...this is the last time we’ll be making people smile like this. And I don’t want this to be over, but we have no choice.” Kokoro stood up and showed the band a bright smile. “So let’s make the most of it! We should smile the whole way through!” “Yeah!” The rest of the band replied.</p><p>They soon arrived at their destination and walked inside. “It’s nice to be here again. So many happy memories.” Kanon said. “Well, they don’t call it Smile Land for nothing. Should we head to rehearsal?” The girls nodded and headed to their rehearsal area. They perfected a few of their songs after an hour of practice, and then made it to the dressing room. They changed into their Onstage outfits, and Misaki looked at hers in the mirror. “I’d say this fits. What do you guys think?” She turned around and faced the other band members, who nodded in approval. “Hello Happy World, you’re up next!” A staff member said, and the girls got ready to head to the stage. “Everyone ready?” Kokoro asked. “Never been readier!” Hagumi exclaimed. “Let’s put on a fleeting performance.” Kaoru passionately stated. “Ready!” Kanon said. “Let’s do this, guys.” Misaki put her hand out, prompting the others to do same, forming a circle.</p><p>“Happy, Lucky, Smile, Yay!”</p><p>They walked onto the stage, going to their instruments. Kaoru and Hagumi picked up their guitar and bass, Kanon sat in the seat behind her drums, Misaki stood behind her DJ decks, and Kokoro stood front and center, hands on the microphone. “Hello, everyone! Welcome to Act 1 of Hello Happy World’s dual concert!” The crowd cheered at Kokoro’s words. “For those who are wondering, Michelle couldn’t make it today, but we brought someone special instead! So let’s introduce everybody! On guitar, Kaoru Seta!” Kaoru played a short guitar riff. “Hello, my little kittens.” “On bass, Hagumi Kitazawa!” Hagumi smiled confidently. “On drums, Kanon Matsubara!” “Hello, everyone!” Kanon said. “On DJ, Misaki Okusawa!” Misaki played a record scratch. “And on vocals, Kokoro Tsurumaki!” The crowd cheered as Kokoro did a backflip to the center of the stage. “Let’s get started!”</p><p>The intro to Orchestra of Smiles played, and Kokoro started singing. The others, spare Kanon, played their instruments accordingly, and even marched to the beat, prompting the audience to do the same. Kokoro sang through the song with no slip-ups, which she was proud of. She introduced the next few songs as they went on with the concert: Happiness Happy Magical, Goka Gokai Phantom Thief, Worldwide Treasure, Yappy School Carnival. After Yappy, Kokoro announced, “We’re also gonna be singing a few covers! So here’s Alien Alien!” They sang through that, Wacha-Mocha Pettan March, Fuwa-Fuwa Dreamy Sandwich, and High Five Adventure, and then putting an end to Act 1 with “Thank you guys for coming to Act 1! Be sure to be back here by 5:30PM for Act 2!” The crowd cheered as they walked off stage and back to the dressing room.</p><p>“That was fun!” Kanon said, and Hagumi replied, “I agree! Can’t wait for Act 2!” “That was a marvelous show if I do say so myself.” Kaoru added. Misaki felt herself getting hugged from behind. “Kokoro!” “Not Kokoron!” “Toyama-San?” Kasumi let go and smiled. “I know Act 2 doesn’t start until 5:30 but I have nothing else to do! You guys were amazing!” “Thanks, Kaa-Kun!” Hagumi and Kasumi smiled and hugged. Kanon looked at the door and saw Aya and Chisato standing by it. “Hi, everyone! You guys put on a great performance!” Aya said. “I’m glad Kasumi and I can be a part of it in Act 2.” “Oh yeah. Attack! Imperial Assault Force, right?” Misaki said, and Aya nodded. “Well, I guess we can hang out around the area for a while. We have around 4 hours of free time until rehearsal, so you guys can just do your own thing after we get dressed.” Misaki said, which lead to the girls saying, “Okay!”</p><p>After they got dressed Misaki went for a walk around the park with Kokoro. “Seems this place is still in good condition since our last concert here. I’m still glad we got the chance to renovate this place and make it enjoyable for everyone.” “I know! So many smiles! I wish I could go here all the time!” Kokoro said, smiling big. Misaki loved seeing Kokoro happy like this, even if it was for a short amount of time. She reached for Kokoro’s hand, and the blonde took it. “I’m glad we’re together, Misaki. Being with you brings me more joy and smiles than ever before. I’m glad I got you to join the band!” “I’m glad I joined. Even though Kaoru and Hagumi still don’t know the difference between Michelle and I, I still value them as much as I value you and Kanon as band members. And your whole ‘make the world smile’ ideology has gotten to me in a good way. Throughout our time as a band, I’ve started to believe it. I promise that we’ll continue Hello Happy World’s mission even if we don’t have you. Kaoru-San will put on amazing plays, Hagumi will make her team and fans smile at softball games, and Kanon-San will keep being kind to everyone.” “And what about you, Misaki? What’ll you do?” Misaki shrugged. “I dunno. For now, my plan is to keep my job as a mascot for downtown.” “That sounds like a great idea!”</p><p>Misaki smiled. “You know what else sounds good right now?” “What’s that, Misaki?” “Lunch. I’m pretty hungry from all that performing, walking, and chatting. Why don’t we grab a bite at that food stand over there?” “Sounds great! I’ll beat you to it!” Kokoro started running to the food stand while Misaki chased after her, both girls laughing and smiling. Afterward, they spent the rest of their break walking around the park and riding the rides, running into the other band members a few times.</p><p>Eventually, break time ended and they went to rehearsal, perfecting everything before heading to the dressing room. The girls changed into their outfits from the last time they performed at Smile Land, and outfits were made for Kasumi and Aya as well, deeming them temporary members of Hello, Happy World!. “I like how this looks on me! Aya-Senpai, what do you think?” “Looks good, Kasumi-Chan. What about me?” “You look great!” Misaki looked in the mirror, adjusting her hat. She was also in deep thought about how this would be their final performance. Was she ready to give up performing with the band? Was she ready to let go of Kokoro? She couldn’t ignore the many possibilities playing out in her head. That is, until Hagumi tapped her on the shoulder. “Mii-Kun! Why the long face?” “Oh, I just zoned out for a moment. Nothing big.” “Well, chin up! We gotta be pumped!” Hagumi lifted Misaki’s face up. “I know,” Misaki removed Hagumi’s hands from her face. “but remember, this is our last concert. Our last time performing together. It makes sense that I’d be a little down.” “Okay...we’ll think of it this way. Since this is the last concert, it’s gonna be a big memory. So try to make this a happy memory by being happy!” Misaki nodded. “Okay, Hagumi. I’ll be happy.” “That’s the spirit! Keep it up!”</p><p>The door opened, and Chisato and Marina stepped into the room. “Everyone, may I have your attention?” Marina said, and everyone turned to her. “I’d like to thank you guys for letting CiRCLE host so many of your concerts. It’s been an honor having you guys.” “We’ve loved performing there! During our solo concerts and the Girls Band Party. Performing with everyone has always been fun.” Kanon said. “And I’ve come to give well wishes as well. I’m glad to have been a long-time supporter of the band. And Aya-Chan, isn’t there something you wanted to say?” Chisato said and looked over at Aya. “Oh, right! Our agency wants to conduct a short interview with each of the members of Hello Happy World! We can do them individually or with the whole band!” “That sounds like fun! Let’s do it!” Kokoro said, and the band agreed.</p><p>After the interviews were conducted, the band got ready for the stage. “Everyone ready?” Misaki asked, and everyone nodded or said, “Yep!” “Alright, hands in a circle.” The five members put their hands in a circle. “I’m glad you found me, Kokoro-Chan. If you hadn’t, I wouldn’t be nearly as happy as I am today.” Kanon said. “I remember the fliers Michelle was giving out, and I ran into you! I’m happy you asked me to join, Kokoron!” Hagumi said with a big smile. “When you approached me after my play and asked me to join the band, I was bound by fate to accept. The memories are coming back to me, one by one, and helping me cherish our time together as a band.” Kaoru put her hand on her heart as she spoke. “I can’t recall much from Michelle’s perspective, but she gave me a letter before we left.” Misaki said, getting a piece of paper out of her pocket. “Thank you for letting me be your ever-so-fluffy mascot. DJing with you guys has been fun, and it’s a shame it has to end. Nevertheless, I will remember these days for the rest of my life. With love and hugs, Michelle.” There was a collective “Aww!” From the rest of them. “As for me, I’m glad I could be as valuable of a member as Michelle. What about you, Kokoro?” “Well, I really don’t want this to be our last concert, but if it has to be, then let’s make it count! Let’s not be just happy; let’s be ecstatic! Overjoyed! Happy to the max!” Kokoro beamed with joy, and the others said, “Yeah!!” “Alright, on 3!” Misaki said. “Happy, Lucky, Smile, Yay!” They threw their hands up and ran onto the stage.</p><p>Assuming their positions, Kokoro tested the mic. “Mic check, one two! Can everybody hear me?” The crowd cheered and waved their lightsticks as a yes. “Alrighty! Now before we start the show, we have an announcement! Unfortunately, this will be Hello Happy World’s final live performance.” There was a collective gasp from the crowd. “I really wish it wasn’t the way it was. But I need all of you to do us one big favor: Keep making the world smile!” The crowd cheered again, in support of the band.</p><p> Kokoro introduced the members of the band once more, and then they got onto their first song: Smiling and Singing a Song! Kokoro was her usual vibrant self, dancing and singing at the front of the stage. The others were heavily enjoying themselves as well, giving their all towards this performance. The audience cheered when the song was over, and Kokoro smiled brightly. “Thank you! Now before we get into our next song, might as well explain how it came to be! Misaki! Kaoru! You guys take the stage!” Misaki cleared her throat as she explained the origin of their next song, Sunny Bright Pikarinrin. They did that with the rest of their songs, until getting to their last song, for which they each had a special message.</p><p>“Before we sing our final song, we want to thank everyone for helping this band get as far as it did.” Misaki said. “We really appreciate it and hope that you guys will carry its legacy!” Kanon added. “Mhm! Playing for everyone has been so much fun!” Hagumi said. “It’s a shame that we must leave so soon, but the impact we have left on this fleeting world has been everlasting.” Kaoru smiled. “I always try to look for the positive in everything, so instead of thinking about this as just the end, I’m thinking of this as a new journey! A way we all can show our happiness for being a band! Because that’s what Hello, Happy World’s all about: Making people smile! Including ourselves! *sniffle* So let’s give it everything we got with our last song, I Need You!” The audience cheered as the song started playing and Kokoro started singing.</p><p>“Kimi ga inakucha! Hajimaranai moooooon!”</p><p>After the song ended, the crowd went wild at their stunning performance. Everyone was smiling, crying, or both, including the band members. “Kokoroooon!” Hagumi ran up to Kokoro, giving her a hug, followed by the other 3. “We did it, guys!” Kokoro said, happier than ever.</p><p>“We made the world smile!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Final Moments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kokoro’s time has come. The band members must stay strong for themselves as well as for each other.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We’re finally to the most dreaded moment in this entire fanfic. Thank you guys for sticking with me through thick and thin and helping me be inspired to write!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*ring!*</p><p>“Okusawa residence. This is Misaki. WHAT?! Oh no...I-I’m on my way! I’ll notify the others! Hang tight!”</p><p>She ran out of her house at full speed, racing the clock. She alerted the others of what was going on and where to meet up. After doing so, all she did was run. Run into town. Run to Tsurumaki Mansion. Run to Kokoro.</p><p>Kanon was already there. “Misaki-Chan!” The two hugged. “Are the others here yet?” “Not yet. I texted them on my way here.” “Alright.” Kaoru and Hagumi soon arrived. “Mii-Kun! Kano-Chan-Senpai!” Hagumi ran to them, followed by Kaoru. “Good afternoon, everyone.” The suits walked up to them. “Follow us. Kokoro’s this way.” The girls followed the suits to Kokoro’s room.</p><p>Kokoro laid in her bed, anticipating her friends’ arrival. She soon saw them, smiling when she did. “Kokoro!” Misaki went to Kokoro’s bed. “Misaki! Kaoru, Hagumi, and Kanon, too! You all came!” Kokoro was still as vibrant as ever. “O-Of course we did, Kokoro-Chan!” Kanon said. “I’m so glad I get to see all of you! Really!” Kokoro said. “Yeah. I just wish it wasn’t like this. Us on the verge of losing you.” Misaki started to cry, but Kokoro wiped her tears. “Don’t be sad, Misaki! I’ll still be here in a way! We have videos and pictures and albums, all of it!” “Y-Yeah...but it won’t be the same without you, Kokoron.” Hagumi said.</p><p>*beep. beep. beep.*</p><p>A series of beeps at a steady pace. The noise that filled the evergrowing silence between the girls as time passed. “I actually have something for you guys!” Kokoro smiled, breaking the silence. The suits handed Misaki a wrapped present. “Open it!” She unwrapped it, revealing a picture book. “I made a picture book of our adventures!” The others gathered around Misaki and looked through the picture book.</p><p>The luxury cruise. The walk at sundown. The aquarium. The fluffy mascot competition. The treasure island. The first Smile Land concert. The sleepover at Kaoru’s house. The marble find. The fireworks festival. The Christmas concert. The softball tournament. The summer vacation. The witch’s experience. All these memories turned into little stories. “I asked the suits to help me out with this, so thank them more than me!” “Kokoro...this is amazing! How long did this take?” Misaki asked. “I don’t know, actually. But it was worth every second!”</p><p>Misaki hugged Kokoro. “Kokoro...please...don’t go.” “Silly Misaki! I’m not going anywhere! I’m staying right here with you!” “Yeah but I don’t know how long that’s gonna last.” “Maybe not long.” Kaoru said. “But like Kokoro said at Smile Land, we must make the most of it. We must stay here with her until the very end.” Hagumi nodded and added, “Mhm! Any time spent with Kokoron is time not wasted!” “Yeah. Let’s talk about all the fun memories we made and how many smiles we’ve created.” Kanon said. “Alright. I-I’ll try.”</p><p>*beep...beep...beep...*</p><p>“Actually, I wanna sing one last thing.” Kokoro placed her hand on Misaki’s cheek, and Misaki held it there. “Remember when we were on the treasure island and we sang together to boost our confidence?” Misaki nodded. “I was thinking we could do that again, one last time. What do you say?” 4 heads nodded in agreement. Misaki started. </p><p>“Happiness! Happy Magical♪”</p><p>*beep...beep...beep...*</p><p>The others joined in. “Happiness! Happy Magical♪”</p><p>*beep.....beep.....beep.....*</p><p>Kokoro’s voice got weaker with every word. “Happiness! Happy Magical♪! Happiness! Happy Magical♪! Happiness! Happy Magical♪!”</p><p>*beep.....beep.....*</p><p>Soon, it was just Kokoro and Misaki singing, as the others wanted to let them have their moment.</p><p>“Happiness! Happy...”</p><p>*beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*</p><p>“magical...”</p><p>Silence. Complete silence filled the room. Nobody could even think about saying a word. They were all trying to process the reality of this situation. Misaki still held Kokoro’s hand to her cheek, though it was colder than it was a couple minutes ago. “Misaki.” Kaoru broke the silence, trying to get her attention. But she stood there, shaking, silently crying, and holding Kokoro’s hand where it was, not able to believe any of it. “M-Misaki-Chan...can you hear us?” Kanon asked. She did, but Kanon’s voice seemed so far away, even though they were 2 feet apart. Almost like she was asleep. “Mii-Kun, please...” </p><p>“No...I can’t...I can’t leave her...” Misaki said. Kaoru put her hand on her shoulder. “Misaki, we should-“ “DON’T TOUCH ME!!” Misaki quickly removed Kaoru’s hand. “I’m sorry, but you four must leave.” One of the suits said. “I’m not leaving! I can’t! This is the last time we’re gonna see her!” Kanon held her hand. “Misaki-Chan, we have to respect their wishes and go!” “Think about it, Kanon-San! If someone you loved died, wouldn’t you want to spend a little more time with them?!” “Yes but she’s gone now! I’m sorry, but we have to go. You still have the picture book among other things to remember her.” Kanon went up to her, trying to be as calm as she could. “Please.” Misaki wiped her tears. “fine. let’s go.” The four girls walked out, with Misaki taking one last look at Kokoro before the doors closed.</p><p>After leaving the room, Misaki leaned against the wall. “Ngh...” “Mii-Kun, you alright?” “I-I’m just a little dizzy...”</p><p>*thud!*</p><p>“Misaki!” “Mii-Kun!” “Misaki-Chan!” Misaki had collapsed on the floor. Watching Kokoro die had drained her completely. The 3 other members came to her aide, kneeling beside her and trying to wake her up. While shaking her, the 3 of them shouted:</p><p>“Wake up!!”</p><p>Misaki jolted awake, though something seemed different. ‘Huh? What’s going on?’ She thought. She soon felt 3 pairs of arms embrace her. “Mii-Kun! You’re alright!” “Thank goodness!” “A fleeting awakening indeed.” Hagumi, Kanon, and Kaoru hugged her, glad she had finally woken up. “What happened?” Misaki got used to her surroundings, and realized that she was at a different place. “Why am I at CiRCLE?...Wait, where’s Kokoro?! Is she okay?!” “She’s fine!” Kanon said. “So...it was all a dream?” “What was?” Hagumi asked. Then, a familiar voice brightly said:</p><p>“Misakiiiiiiii!”</p><p>She was hugged from behind. “Kokoro! You’re alive!” “Huh? What do mean, silly? I was alive the whole time! You must have had a nightmare when you passed out!” “Passed out?” “You overexerted yourself during rehearsal and collapsed through the middle of Egao no Orchestra.” Kaoru told her. “You were out for a couple of hours, so we stayed and made sure you were okay.” “Wow. Thanks, everyone. I’ll probably end up explaining my dream another time, but I’m not really in the mood.” “Okie! How about we all head back to my mansion for some tea?” Kokoro asked. “That sounds like a great idea!” Hagumi cheered. Kanon added, “That sounds relaxing.” “It truly sounds fleeting.” Kaoru said. “I’m down.” Misaki said. “Great! Let’s go!”</p><p>The 5 of them rushed out of CiRCLE and headed to the mansion. Misaki was so glad that everything that happened was all a dream. “I’m so glad you’re with us today, Misaki!” Kokoro snapped Misaki out of her thoughts. “I’m glad, too. Being with the 4 of you is always the highlight of my day.” “Yay! Then let’s spend even more time together! Race ya to the mansion!” The girls laughed and ran together, enjoying every second.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know you cried :) don’t deny it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Epilogue: Beautiful Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A few months after Misaki’s devastating nightmare, she plans a surprise for Kokoro’s birthday. Will it go as planned or end in disaster?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couple months later, Kokoro’s birthday arrived, and Misaki was nervous as hell. She, along with Kaoru, Hagumi, and Kanon, were on the train to Tsurumaki Mansion to celebrate Kokoro’s birthday with her. She had a special surprise for the birthday girl, but was nervous that it wouldn’t go well. Right then, she was texting a group chat with herself, Rinko, and Pareo; the other 2 had helped her plan the gift. Soon, the group arrived at the mansion. “Kokoro/Kokoron/Kokoro-Chan, happy birthday!” They all said at the same time. Kokoro hugged all of them at the same time. “Thank you, everyone! You guys are the first show up!” “Aren’t the other girl bands supposed to be here, too?” Kanon asked. “Mhm! But you guys are just in time! The suits and I just finished setting up!” Kokoro smiled, glad to see her friends on her special day. </p><p>(Disclaimer: the kokoro/kokoron/kokoro-Chan thing is all the names HHW uses for Kokoro, so for example, Hagumi says, “Kokoron, happy birthday!” I just didn’t wanna type it out 4 times ^^,)</p><p>A couple hours later, all of the girls who were invited, which was everybody from the Girls Band Party along with Morfonica and Raise a Suilen, had come to Kokoro’s mansion to celebrate. There was a small stage set up in the party room, and Kokoro stepped on it, tapping on the mic. “Hello! Can everyone hear me okay?” Everyone turned their attention to the birthday blonde and said some variant of ‘Yes!’ “Great! Thank you all so much for coming! Now, should we let the party begin?” Kokoro asked, and the others cheered as a yes. “Yay! Wait a minute...” She scanned the crowd. “Where’s Misaki?” “Right here.” A voice behind Kokoro said. Misaki was sitting in front of a grand piano behind Kokoro, smiling. “There you are! Wait, why are you there?” “Because this is my gift to you. Kokoro...our relationship has grown exponentially in these past couple months and I’m so glad to be your girlfriend. I thought I’d plan a little something for today. I really hope you’ll like it.” She looked at Pareo and Rinko in the crowd, each of them giving her a thumbs-up. Misaki took a deep breath before saying, “Kokoro, Happy Birthday.” Misaki’s hands started gliding over piano keys, playing a certain familiar song a half-key higher. She sang as the song progressed.</p><p>“Beautiful Birthday...</p><p>“Hieta yume ni tsukisasatta
Ah...hikari
Mabushī mama boku no subete
Ah...dakishimete</p><p>“Jigoku datte kamawanai
Anata no moto de ikireru nara
Sono tabi kanjita no wa
Kamisama nante iranai kurai no
Kanpekina...</p><p>“Sekai wa...anata wo matteta
Chīsaku mo ōkiku kagayaku sugata wa
Kako sura someagete
Mō...soko ni kage wanai
Sakebu kansha to 
Bless your Birthday!</p><p>🎵🎵</p><p>“Boku nari ni hata ni itai toAno hi sotto chikatta nda
‘Aishiteru’Konosaki mo zutto!</p><p>“Atsusa ni...namida ga afurete
Ubugoe e hashiru zekkei wo mitakute
Dakishime kaeshitakute
...Mō! nidoto hanasanai
Komeru itoshisa 
Bless Your Birthday!”</p><p>🎵🎵</p><p>A brief silence occurred after Misaki hit the last chord, before applause and cheers filled the room. The sudden noise startled Misaki a bit, but she looked at the crowd and smiled. “Thank you guys so much!” “Misakiiiiiii!” Kokoro hugged her. “That was amazing!! You’re the best girlfriend I could ever ask for!” “You’re welcome, Kokoro.” The couple kissed briefly. “This has been the best birthday ever!”</p><p>Later that night, after the party, the last two at the mansion were Misaki and Kokoro. The two were taking a walk in Kokoro’s backyard garden. “I’m glad I could help you celebrate today. You really mean a lot to me.” “I could say the same! I wanna spend the rest of my birthdays with you, Misaki!” “Yeah, about that...” Misaki got a small box out of her pocket and opened it. “Is this...?” “It’s a promise ring. We’re not old enough to actually get engaged yet, but I knew I had to get this out there: After I had that nightmare, I realized how much you meant to me. These past few months with you have been amazing and...I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, Kokoro. I promise that when the timing is right, one of us can propose and we’ll really spend our lives together.”</p><p>Kokoro felt a happy tear fall at Misaki’s speech, and she couldn’t be happier. “Of course!!” She hugged Misaki. “It’s a promise!” Misaki hugged back, feeling her heart pound in her chest. The two let go and Misaki slid the ring onto Kokoro’s ring finger. “Thank you, Kokoro. For everything.” They kissed again, confident that their love would last a lifetime.</p><p>                             THE END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you guys so much for sticking with me for the entirety of this fanfic! This journey has meant a lot to me, and I hope you guys enjoyed it as well!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you’ve enjoyed the story!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>